sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Redalda Proposal
Dialogue Ways of Succeeding You will have to successfully perform several of these choices to convince Redalda's clan to approve marriage to Beren. There are many ways you can improve your chances of succeeding. Having good relations with Redalda's clan will help while bad relations may work against you. Having the respect of other clans and not mockery is another influencer of success. If you are performing all the tests successfully but still getting rejected by the clan due to poor relations, getting a blessing of marriage from the Nyalda Marriage Maker ritual should overcome resistance. It may also aid passing tests of Divine Sanction. You might also be able to get help from the Busenari Light Finder Ritual by asking for Busenari to help with Beren's relations with Redalda. Magic spent in Sacred Time in War will aid succeeding in the Combat oriented portion. It is highly recommended to do so in iron will playthroughs as even Heroic combatants can still fail in this section. Diplomacy magic will aid in the more political choices. Ritual Magic spent in sacred time will assist certain tests of Divine Sanction. Having spare magic points may also aid certain Divine Sanction tests. Possibly the best opening argument is to choose: Offer to share horse secrets, it will get a positive reception and cost nothing. Strangely, if you perform this poorly by choosing a bad representative you will sometimes cause a strange ritual event to occur from Redalda that will also pass the proof of Divine Sanction '''test. If your sharing of horse secrets is successful in spite of choosing a poor representative, you'll still need to prove Divine Sanction in some other way. '''Offering a munificient bride price or proof of wealth, '''would typically be offering 200 or more cows. If you are having trouble being able to give 200 cows but have some goods, you can choose first that '''Mutual survival demands it '''or '''True Love Conquers all and offer up to 100 goods.(you will get laughed at for arguing for true love though) Offering goods in this manner will count as being part of the munificient bride price already, so you can give less cows, at least in cases where your relations are relatively decent. Your representative does need to be convincing enough to at least not offend the clan. 'Bring them the head of an inhuman enemy '''will have you choose from several non human enemies. You will also be able to choose the Ram Killer clan leader as well. Succeeding against any of them will work. The Ram Killers are considered the easiest, but you will also have a bonus against your clan's ancestral enemy as well. Some enemies may still be easier to fight in spite of that. (Treasures that aid against certain enemies might be worth considering.) If the negotiations take place in Sea or Earth season, the test of might will be put off until the next combat-appropriate season, which Redalda's chief approves of; he has no wish to marry her to a clan that neglects its fields. If your clan accepts Cenala, they will be unhappy if you choose to attack elves, and you will be given a chance to select another enemy instead. '''Assert Divine Sanction '''will provide you with several sub options: # Tell them Elmal/Hyalor personally said that no divine impediment prevents marriages between our peoples. # Beren will now manifest as Elmal. # A sign will now appear in the sky. # We will bring Cenala, a demigoddess, to officiate at the wedding. ''This option only appears if your clan accepts the Cenala Revelation. '' # We will prove it by asking your healing priestess to cure Beren’s blind eye. Requires Beren to have been blinded and not yet healed.'' All choices can succeed though they may require different things to succeed. Good relations, spare magic, magical ability, or marriage ritual blessings from the gods can influence success. Choices 1,4, and 5 rely more on persuasion and good relations. Choices 2 and 3 will rely more on magical ability and spare magic points to succeed. Notes If you succeed here, the next event will be Wedding Preparations. If you fail, it will be Beren Rejection instead, and you will no longer have a chance to win the game. Some of the visiting priestesses from Redalda Born can be seen in the illustration from this scene. And her mother and aunts, the Daughters of Vingkot, stand at the far right. Category:Events Category:Chain Events Category:Story Events Category:Ride Like the Wind